


琐事六记

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI





	1. 醉酒记

①短梗“XX记”系列第一篇，瞎编，回归现实向，平淡无趣  
② **我们假设小吴有墙可翻**

  
“昊然他，喝得有点多，非要给你打电话。”

吴磊接到电话时，刚洗完澡。走出热气腾腾的浴室，边擦头发坐到电脑前。他今天休息没有工作，下午家教老师来上了三个小时课，之后健身房跑步，做了几组恢复性训练，晚饭后散步、看书。非常简单的一天。  
刘昊然回北京了，却被其他朋友抢先一步叫去吃饭。刚回到家放下行李箱，又被另一辆车接走。一个小时前，吴磊收到张照片，手工凿出的冰球置于杯底，色泽金黄的酒水没过，里头还泡着一小片橙子。当时还好好的，随意扯了两句有的没的，吴磊放下手机去做自己的事。

电话那头并不吵杂，陌生的男声客气又带着不好意思，“我们吃完饭去了ktv，之后又续了一摊儿，现在在东边一家whisky bar，都喝了酒，混一块可能上了头……”  
“你让他接电话。”吴磊少有的不太耐心。一般情况下，刘昊然在外喝酒很克制，更不会过量，点到为止。他想听听刘昊然的声音，只要他说话，他就可以判断出来到底是几分醉。  
过了几秒，手机回到刘昊然手上，一开口，吴磊挑眉，他知道这回是真的多了。

“喂，磊磊，别的小朋友都回家了，你怎么还不来接我呀！”  
“……”  
吴磊语塞，他几乎可以想象出刘昊然现在的样子了，两眼涣散，手脚发软瘫在沙发里，握着手机冒傻气儿。

电话被拿过来，“其实没什么事，他一直说要给你打电话，要给你打电话的，说什么想你了，我们也拿他没办法。在ktv他已经把《粉红色的回忆》唱跳两遍了，不过你放心他司机在附近，我们会把他安全送回去的，大晚上打扰你了。”  
“不，我来接他，挂电话之后麻烦你把地址发给我好吗？”吴磊回头望了望门口，压低声音。  
“这方便吗，现在很晚了，你家里……”  
对方并不知情他们的关系，甚至是惊讶刘昊然怎么喝高了以后，非要给吴磊打电话。  
“没关系，你把地址发我就好，我很快到，麻烦你看好他别让他再喝了，谢谢。”

下楼倒了杯水在客厅晃悠一圈，吴磊尽量保持平静的语气，像平常一样撂下句“我先上去睡了”，转身上楼。回到房间换好衣服反锁上门，关灯。  
往下跳的时候，心脏还是不免跟着“扑通”了一下，所幸也不高，还有能借助踩一脚的地方，轻轻一跃就落到地上了。  
翻出去就更容易一些，不过偷偷摸摸更像做贼，眼观六路耳听八方，别被巡夜的保安抓住，到时候几张嘴都说不清。终于溜出小区跑到马路上，抬手打车，内心不由得唏嘘感叹，谈恋爱之后，前十几年没做的刺激事这两年全做完了。

报出地址，心跳才渐稳，车子在夜色中朝目的地行进。  
其实还是有点可惜，没能看到现场版的唱跳歌舞。刚才光顾着着急，静下来想想，实在是好笑。吴磊低头忍俊不禁。

十二点过后的酒吧，出来放松的人们大多已经喝了个七七八八，没人在意脚步匆匆进门来的高个子瘦男孩是谁。即使戴着口罩，昏暗的光线里，仍是一双明亮的眼睛。  
穿过长廊。  
吴磊弯腰拍拍坐着的刘昊然的脸，“还认得我是谁吗？”  
“别闹了吴磊。”刘昊然也不问吴磊怎么就突然出现了，喝多的人觉得什么都是合理的，只是抓着吴磊的腕子不松手，亲昵的靠上去。  
吴磊一边费力地往出抽手一边解锁了刘昊然的手机给司机打电话，“……对，结束了您可以过来了，有，有后门，在后门等，他有点多，好好……”

其他人因为吴磊的到来有些拘束，他们都是刘昊然的朋友，对吴磊多是听过名字，没想到第一次见面是在这样的场合，买单之后，等待的间隙，客气地打了招呼。  
全场只有刘昊然最高兴，伸长手臂任人给他穿好外套，整个人挂在吴磊身上晃荡外加碎碎念。吴磊真怕他说出点乱七八糟的东西来，几次想动手捂嘴。  
架着刘昊然从后门出来，司机帮着打开车门把人塞进去。表情轻松不少，吴磊转身同刘昊然的朋友们道别，忍了一下没忍住还是开口，“下次真的不能这样喝了，到处都有记者蹲，被拍到、糟蹋身体对他来说都不是小事。”  
同行的男女忙不迭点头，接受来自小几岁的弟弟批评教育。刘昊然从车里探出一只手，仍旧兴奋，“朋友们，下次再喝！”  
吴磊伸手压下刘昊然的爪子，冲众人点点头，也上了车。  
直到黑色的商务车远去，才有人反应过来：“他们俩什么时候这么好了？”

长手长脚都收起来，刘昊然蜷在后座靠上吴磊的肩膀，一说话，热烘烘的酒气洒得到处都是。  
“生气了？”小声地。  
“没有，这不是来接你了么。”  
“没有就好，大人喝点酒，小孩子不许生气。”突然放松。  
“跟你说了，我不是小……唔……”  
话还没说完，就被滚烫的吻封住嘴唇，刘昊然发力压住了他。  
吴磊尴尬地躲开后视镜里同司机交汇了一瞬的视线，专心对付力气平增的不讲理之人。他无法拒绝这个吻，张开嘴放任刘昊然闯进来纠缠，甚至尝到了一点糖浆和柠檬片的甜酸，还有纯麦威士忌特有的圆润回味。升高的体温和澄净的香水后调混合，吴磊一时也仿佛有了醉意昏了头。  
找回理智，勉强推了两把才把人从身上推开，手背抹嘴，“坐好，我看你今天是疯了。”

窗外的路灯极速后退，昏黄的光影在车厢里交替，从他们脸上掠过。吴磊看着刘昊然的眼睛，布满水汽还有眷恋，稍长的刘海柔顺的搭在眼边，嘴唇湿润，“告诉你一个小秘密，”他以讲秘密的语气，压低声音，凑近吴磊耳边，“我，好想你啊。”  
“人不是就在这里吗？带你回家。”把大一些的大孩子揽在怀里。  
“可还是很……嗯流浪汉要被人带回家了，真好。”  
说完闭上眼，一直睡到车开进地库。

吴磊把人从车上弄下来。酒意一阵一阵涌上头，一会儿清醒一会儿醉，刘昊然脚底打转，扒拉在吴磊背上傻笑。  
司机又问了一次“不用我帮忙送上去？”得到肯定的回答以后才离开。调头驶出，吴磊那晚所说的最后一句话飘进车窗，他不由得一脸担忧回头又望了两眼。

“……放手，那是垃圾桶，松开，刘源，我数一二三了啊，你再不放……一，二……”

吴磊从来没觉得这么累，这比拍戏，坐飞机连轴转还累，这些事情是有序的，工作可以一件一件完成。而对刘昊然，没有道理可讲，特别是喝多的刘昊然。  
终于让他舍得松开垃圾桶，又扒着电梯门不愿意进，上了电梯，不肯出。好不容易到家门口，捣乱不让开门。  
吴磊哄他：“你为什么从后边抱我，到前面来，正面抱抱好不好？”  
刘昊然想了想觉得有道理就松开手，趁着这个空隙，吴磊眼疾手快开了门，踉踉跄跄把再次扑上来的刘昊然和自己带进门。

两个人一起倒在玄关起不来，像滩化了的糖水黏黏糊糊搅在一起。人带进门吴磊深觉成功了一大半，干脆任由刘昊然在地上滚。摔地上的时候，貌似后腰撞上了门把手，现在顾不得疼，醉酒之人还没上床，革命算不得胜利。  
扶墙站起，把刘昊然也提溜上来，脱了大衣推进卫生间。  
“可以自己刷牙吗？我去给你弄水喝。”  
卫生间的亮光照得刘昊然有点懵，点点头。

倒好蜂蜜水放在茶几上，走进卫生间，刘昊然坐在马桶盖上发呆，衣领沾上一片水渍。吴磊拧了个热毛巾给他盖在脸上，囫囵擦了把脸。“现在可以睡觉了吗？”  
刘昊然摇头又点头，把手递过去让吴磊牵。  
不能说是完全没有成就感的，吴磊觉得自己像领了一只超龄的幼儿园大朋友回家，非常调皮不可控，又是愿意听自己话的。拉着他走出卫生间，推开卧室门，掀起被子一角，“来，脱衣服，睡觉。”  
“我睡着了你会走吗？”  
“不会。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
得到应允，刘昊然低头解衬衣扣子，老半天开了一颗，几根手指偏偏不听话不配合。失去耐心的刘昊然恼火，两眼一闭往下一躺，“帮我，我不会。”  
房间里只开了一盏壁灯，刘昊然的脸陷在柔软的白色床榻里，不说话就好像睡着了，呼吸平稳。  
“那我就轻薄无礼一下？”

扣子自上而下一颗一颗解开，露出白皙的肌肤，起伏的胸膛。  
脱到裤子时，醉人又开始犯浑，一巴掌准确无误打开吴磊解拉链的手，眼睛不睁地嘟囔，“不行，我结婚了，您自重。”  
吴磊瞪圆了眼一脸不可思议，“……？”  
不甘放弃再次摸上拉链，刘昊然“坚贞”死死守住，“不行，我有老婆了！你自重。”  
气极反笑，叉腰站在床边，吴磊仰头长叹，“又换剧本了？今晚第几出了？”  
他非常笃定，他们将来会组成一个“影帝”之家，不演成精神分裂不罢休。  
弯腰套话，用气声问，“那你能偷偷告诉我你老婆是谁吗？”  
也许眩晕感又上了头，刘昊然皱着眉头翻身留给吴磊一个背影，“不行，吴磊不让说，我老婆很凶的，你别问了，我们的事可不能告诉你。”

如果可以回到四十分钟前，吴磊会选择半路把刘昊然推下车，让他在马路牙子上好好醒醒酒。

说尽好话，反复哄，才把裤拉链哄开，暖气充足的房间里，出了一头汗。给脱 光溜的刘昊然盖好被子，吴磊和衣躺在床的另一边，不想动弹。躺够十分钟才从地上摸到手机，订了闹钟，也钻进被窝。

宿醉之人基本上是无法睡懒觉的，不到五点半，刘昊然被渴醒，捂着脑袋从床上坐起来，端起床头的水杯一饮而尽。他看着吴磊睡在旁边，又惊讶又似乎想起点什么，破碎的片段杂糅在一起，扰得他头更疼了。  
轻轻挪动过去，吴磊是趴着睡的，亲他的后颈窝，鼻尖磨蹭，手掌覆上光 裸的背脊。  
吴磊睡得不踏实，一直在做梦，梦里回到上海的家，周末的早上被自己养的大狗一屁股坐醒……  
“你压到我了。”  
“醒来了。”刘昊然声音都透着愉悦，手上愈发不规矩，像只热情的大型犬，拱在身后，又是亲又是啃。  
吴磊费了点力气才制住刘昊然，摁亮手机看眼时间。  
“没空跟你乱 搞，天亮之前我还要回去，假装什么都没发生，昨晚翻墙溜出来的。”  
刘昊然充满欣赏地给“为爱千里走单骑”的吴磊选手压平乱糟糟的头发，“这么厉害呀，你可小心被别被你妈打断腿。”  
“没有你厉害，《粉红色的回忆》唱跳歌手。”吴磊回击。  
“……？”  
伸出两根手指，“两遍。”  
刘昊然沉默，好像确有其事。  
“别的小朋友都回家了，你怎么还不来接我，可以，看不出来，你还能说出这种话。”吴磊学昨晚刘昊然嗲兮兮的撒娇语气，学完自己一脸恶心。  
“我……”  
“你什么你，你再敢喝这么多乱给自己编剧本，什么已婚有老婆，乱叫我的名字，”吴磊说着话下了床，回身捏住刘昊然的脸，“看我不缝上你的嘴。”  
刘昊然彻底哑火，眼睛转了一圈，撅嘴卖乖。  
他是真的很会来这一套，偏偏有人吃，吴磊见状撒手，本来也没在生气，“你去冲个澡，我给你弄点东西吃，然后就要走了。”

打开冰箱，并没有太多的食材可以利用，吴磊也算不上会做饭，简单下个面还成。他略微思索，宿醉的人最该吃点什么，拿出一袋手工面，一把小青菜，鸡蛋。掀开密封碗盖，惊喜地发现还有碗鸡汤。  
开火，一口锅热上鸡汤，一口锅烧起热水，水开下面。拿出一只大汤碗，碗底放上耗油提味。  
小锅咕咚咕咚冒着热气，时不时用筷子搅开面条，浴室里水声停了，面也马上煮好。小青菜扔进去，关火。  
刘昊然跑进厨房，身上仍旧带着湿 意，睡衣也没有穿好，伸手拥住正在捞面的吴磊。  
网上都说女孩子喜欢大狗狗一样的男孩，会从后边抱住你，有湿漉漉的眼睛，和火热胸膛，吻落在耳后，叫你的名字就会让你沉醉到心碎。吴磊心想，我也喜欢的，我男朋友不就是这样么。  
“别捣乱，马上就好。”

刘昊然接了杯水，坐在餐桌前，方才一直都没感觉，此时坐下来，才察觉难受，昨晚本身也没吃什么东西，混着喝了各种各样的酒，胃里空荡荡，一阵一阵痉挛。一碗汤面确实是最好的食物。  
鸡汤做的汤底鲜美无比，捧起碗先喝一大口，胃里立刻变得暖乎乎的，舒服了太多，才拿起筷子挑面，面条柔软筋道，小青菜爽口。  
“里边应该还有个鸡蛋，我随手磕进去的，没专门捞出来。”  
刘昊然专注吸面，顾不得说话，只是点头。下一秒就把荷包蛋挑了出来，筷尖扎破，流出一点蛋黄，和面条裹在一起。  
凌晨滚烫的汤面，像一只手，抚慰着平日里并不被演员朋友们善待的脾胃，吃着吃着，连同四肢和五脏六腑都舒展开来。

“吃好了？碗就自己洗，我得走了。”  
吴磊从餐桌旁起身，却被刘昊然拦腰抱住，“好歹擦个药，我都看见了。”

掀起t恤的下摆，化瘀的药膏在手里融开，冰凉的触感让吴磊忍不住躲了一下，又被拉回来，打着圈让药渗透吸收。刘昊然将脸埋在吴磊的后腰，声音闷闷的，“以后不会这样了。”  
“其实你喝多了还是挺可爱的。”  
当然了，烦人也是真的。  
刘昊然笑，“我可比别的小朋友幸福多了。”

吴磊走后，时间还早，得有一阵天才亮。刘昊然洗了锅碗，寂静的早晨，窝在沙发里开了落地灯看书。有一瞬间，他产生错觉，误以为时间是晚上八九点，从窗口望出去，能看到万家灯火。拿过桌上的台历顺了根笔，圈出今天的日期，在旁郑重其事写上“回家”两个字。

冬至已过许久，二十四节气一轮回，又走到立春，太阳直射点从南回归线如约北移，昼渐长，夜渐短。旧年过去，属于中国人的张灯结彩的新年即将到来。胃痛也好，失眠也罢，落寞的时刻和不甘心的瞬间，都留在旧年月里变成回忆。

少年食甘寝宁，情意绵长。

*流浪汉的说法来自日天的采访


	2. 发烧记

①第二篇，同样平淡无趣，私设如山都是瞎编  
**②我们假设妈妈和姐姐都脱不开身好了（自暴自弃）**  
  
  
吴磊烧到第三天，终于决定去医院看医生。打了一针，换了新药。  
刘昊然结束工作以后往医院赶，堵在路上干着急。一着急就啃手，不耐烦地往窗外望。信号灯红转绿，车流开始缓缓前进。  
  
「结束了，室内好闷，我溜达到住院部的院子里了，在看小朋友玩。」  
「别急，慢慢过来。」  
刘昊然反复看着微信，心里愈发烦乱。脑海里闪现从前看过的电影画面，主角从车上跳下来，在拥堵的马路上向前奔跑。  
这正是他此刻非常想做的事。  
可他不能。  
  
吴磊怕去医院，能扛则扛，抗不过吃药，药不管用才肯看医生。医院里众生苦相，大家看上去都不太开心，他不喜欢。医生尤其爱训他这种“透支型”病人，他不喜欢。  
助理从窗口取了药装好，陪他走出就诊大厅。  
“你先回去吧，他马上过来了。”  
  
接过装药的袋子，慢悠悠走在医院的小道上，就诊大楼后头连着住院部，无目的地乱走打发等待的时间，坐在石凳上看小孩子玩你追我跑的打闹游戏。  
  
刘昊然到了的时候，远远就看见吴磊的背影，穿着毛茸茸的外套，帽子上坠着一颗毛茸茸的小球，毛茸茸的吴磊。  
仿佛有心电感应，吴磊抬起头，正好看到了向自己走来的刘昊然。  
“看你喘的，急什么。”  
“能不急吗？”  
刘昊然抓住给自己胸口顺气儿的手，“还好吗？”  
将脸埋在对方颈与肩的交汇处，吴磊整个人颓了下来，“不好，难受。”  
刘昊然双手环住小病号，侧头亲亲他的耳朵，“走吧，回家。”  
  
车上空调开得足，人还烧着，吴磊昏昏沉沉地，时醒时睡，直到车开至小区附近，刘昊然不方便下车，拜托司机去买点水果上来，吴磊特别爱吃那家店的橘子，经常一买就是一大袋，回来以后在暖气片上摆成一排。冰凉的橘子表皮很快被烘软，他一会儿功夫能吃好几个。  
车门关上的声音让吴磊醒来，睁开眼抬起头，询问的眼神。  
“我也刚回来，阿姨请假，家里没什么吃的，买点水果，我们带上去。”  
吴磊了然，嗯了一声，重新倒回刘昊然怀里闭上眼睛。  
人在生病的时候，总是容易流露出脆弱的一面，面对值得依赖的人，更是毫不遮掩地示弱，低落，变得黏人，变得孩子气。  
  
一进家门，把吴磊赶上床躺下，念叨着“你就是需要休息，多多休息”走进厨房，刘昊然给锅里添水，开火，水开下米，煮上粥。  
橙子和橘子从袋子里拿出来，户外的冬天让它们变得格外冷硬，搁在暖气旁，过十分钟来拿，橙子切好放在碟子里，橘子塞进吴磊手里。  
吃橘子最有仪式感的一个环节便是手指破开橘皮，还未等完全剥开，清甜的香气抢先散在空气里，漂浮至鼻尖，让人迫不及待。所以他不能代劳。  
吴磊倚在床头剥开橘子皮，一分为二，给坐在床边的刘昊然手心里塞了一半，捏着另一半往嘴里送，嘴里含糊不清，“按道理来说，生病好像也不能吃甜的，可是……”说着又拿起碟中的橙子，“就是很想吃凉凉甜甜又不腻的东西，会舒服很多。”  
橙子的汁水不小心淌了满手，吴磊哎呀了一声，下意识想去舔，刘昊然眼疾手快抽出纸巾一把拉过手腕给他擦去，“几岁了你？”  
“正正好好十八岁啊。”  
“嗯成年人了答应我的事都不作数。” *   
刘昊然终于想起算账了。  
被子往上拉拉，吴磊缩进去，“要骂等我好了再骂啊，现在没力气听你骂人。”  
被子拱出一个窝，只有头发还露在外面，刘昊然作势要打，手掌落在发上，只剩无奈地一呼噜。  
“我去看看粥好了没有，别睡着，喝了以后吃顿药再睡。”  
“好好，快快去。”挥手催促。  
  
小火煨粥，煮得浓稠，每粒米都煮开了花儿，吴磊挑食得厉害，刘昊然不敢擅作主张用料丰富，切碎一点鸡肉一点香菇少量盐拌过，第一次煮开的时候下了进去。现在尝起来味道还说得过去，够软糯，关火盛了两碗端上桌，拉长声音叫吴磊过来。  
  
勺子在碗里舀来舀去，喝了半碗喝不动了，吴磊趴在餐桌上委婉请求，“这也太淡了，没有什么别的东西刺激一下味觉？泡菜也行，不不，榨菜就好。”  
“冰箱里还有瓶秃黄油，拿出来给您拌上？”刘昊然假装略加思索。  
眼睛一亮坐直身体，“可以可以！”双手捧起碗就要递过去……  
“想得还挺美，不行，只能喝这个。”刘昊然先撩后拒，无视对面投来的愤愤目光，率先喝完，起身碗放进水槽。  
“喝完粥吃药，吃完药睡觉，睡起来就都好了。病好了我们再吃好吃的。”  
一边安抚一边看着盒子上的说明，把药按量倒出来，放进吴磊的手心。  
  
不情不愿喝了粥，不情不愿吃过药，再次躺进被窝。很快药效发作，加之本身的疲劳，吴磊几乎是倒头就睡。  
刘昊然躺在房间的小沙发上，晃着腿看手机，吴磊就在他的余光里。隔十分钟，他便起身轻手轻脚走过去，摸摸脸颊和额头。还是有些烫，总归烧得不厉害，医生也看过了，暂且可以放心。  
后来干脆从柜子里取出新买的毯子铺在床边的地板上，坐下来，这样更近一些，更方便一些。抬手就可以触碰到其实睡得并不是很好的吴磊，他听到他时不时发出的无意识的轻哼，不知在什么混沌的梦里挣扎。  
盘腿席地而坐枕在床沿，耳朵里插着一只耳机。时间过得很慢，房间里安静，他们从未有过这样的时刻。  
大多数时候各自在剧组，或奔波在通告路上，身体抱恙多是微信里的只言片语，要么是电话里的轻描淡写。这是第一次，吴磊生病他在身边，他可以感受到他的不畅，两眼直观他的低落，心也跟着纠一纠。  
  
以小时为单位的醒来，又能继续睡去。醒来睡去几个来回，吴磊挪动身体，离开枕头，往下缩了缩，拉近他们的距离，伸手可以碰到刘昊然枕在床沿的脑袋，他摸刘昊然长了很多的头发，手指穿过，“为什么坐在这儿？”  
“离你近一些，方便。”  
吴磊趴在床沿，枕上胳膊，跟刘昊然说话，没有力气声音小小的，远没有平常的气势，每一句听起来又像撒娇又像抱怨。  
“要不我看你打一把游戏？这样怪无聊的。”抬抬下巴指手机。  
“这会儿还想游戏。”他们靠得很近，嘴唇张合说话，就会轻触到对方的脸。  
“想啊，想得可多了，什么都想。人一病，反而多出来时间思考。”  
听到思考两个字，刘昊然笑，“那你说说呗，都思考什么呢？”  
“嗯……也不好说，别看我这么烧着，”抬手摸额头，“其实思路居然很清晰，广阔……诶你信吗？”  
“信，信，继续说。”  
“各种画面，想起来过去好多人，以为早已经忘记的瞬间，想自己正在做的事，也想以后。”  
刘昊然把被子给吴磊拉紧点，“嗯，宇宙的奥秘，人生的意义，未来的征途。”  
“当然了也有很可怕的事情，”吴磊撇了撇嘴，“我睁开眼睛，看到你在旁边坐着，有种……结婚十年了的感觉……”  
“嚯这个厉害，你的时间单位跟我的还真不太一样，诶那你现在是不是看我特烦，唠唠叨叨啰啰嗦嗦，跟个妈一样？”  
眼看着刘昊然故意曲解他的意思，又想逗他，他嘴皮子功夫向来没刘昊然厉害，吴磊做了一直以来都想做的事——捏住了刘昊然的嘴，“我的意思是，觉得很安心，听明白了点头。”  
刘昊然点头。  
  
一天仿佛被无限拉长，醒来爱的人在身边，羽绒被子柔软蓬松，即使在病中，也是弥足珍贵的一瞬。  
吴磊确实很难描述睁开眼一刹那的感受，请不要笑年轻的他们讲出的一生两个字——他们一生都将奔波，常旅客，风里雨里雪中，天上地下，摄影捕捉表情抓住动作，一次次重来。  
此情此景，以后不知道还能有几回。  
  
傍晚吴磊又烧起来，额头滚烫，意识也不如下午清醒。刘昊然根据医嘱又喂了一顿药，加盖一床被子让他发汗。  
吴磊翻来覆去，不清不楚嘟囔着说“疼”，刘昊然起先不明白，烧得头疼？体温计显示还没到那种程度，最后听明白了，身体因为发烧本就酸乏无力，床软，他睡得不舒服，脑袋里混乱，简单概括为“疼”。  
没办法，刘昊然上了床，两个枕头垫在身后，调整角度，让吴磊趴在他胸口睡。辅以物理退烧的办法，酒精棉片擦拭过耳后，背部，臂弯，手心手背……  
退烧药物终于见效，温度渐渐稳定下来。  
  
“我没事的，你别急……”声音沙哑，捏捏刘昊然的耳垂。  
“能不急吗，烧傻了怎么办。”刘昊然上下轻抚怀里人的背脊。  
“那……就，终于，借这个机会，你能赶上我的智商了。”病中犹记要赢回一盘。  
“啧。”抚摸变成警告意味的轻拍。  
  
半夜里烧基本退下来，刘昊然彻底松了一口气，里里外外摸一遍确认，被吴磊打开手，“走开不要乱摸，耍流氓。”  
刘昊然懒得搭理，收拾床头柜上的水杯药盒杂七杂八准备往外端，又被吴磊叫住，示意附耳过来。  
“又怎么了？”低头凑过去听悄悄话，明明房间里只有他们两个人。  
“我听说，我听说的啊，真的没试过，人发烧的时候，里边儿会特别那什么，反正就做起来会很爽……”  
刘昊然瞪眼侧目，“来来过来我再摸摸，真烧坏了怎么给你妈交代，好好的孩子。”  
吴磊躲开刘昊然的手卷起被子，笑着倒回床上，“反正你是没机会了小刘。”  
刘昊然掀起被子一角，单手顺着脚踝摸上去，探进大腿内侧，吴磊喊着“诶诶干嘛干嘛”却完全挣扎不过，被握住要害。  
“就你现在这样，捅你两下你能受得了吗，自己说。”  
“用词粗暴，太粗暴了你。”  
  
刘昊然从被子里撤出手，端起托盘走出房间。洗干净杯子和碗，重新煮好一锅白粥。打开扔在客厅里还没来得及收拾归置的行李箱，衣服塞进洗衣机，滚筒转起来时，疲惫之意阵阵上涌，才觉困乏。  
推开卧室门，眼见吴磊再次进入梦乡，从表情都可以看出，同白天是不一样的，轻松的，安逸的，毫无防备的。  
该是个香甜的梦。  
  
接近凌晨时分，吴磊在厨房里小心翼翼揭开锅盖。年轻人的病来得快去得也快。他饿坏了，之前没胃口，此时味觉跟着苏醒，胃里的咕噜咕噜响把他从床上叫起来。  
起先，还舀进旁边的小碗一口一口喝，后来干脆连锅端到桌上，拉开冰箱门，找到刘昊然白天所说的秃黄油。  
秃黄油醇香，色泽鲜黄，蟹味浓郁口感绵密又细腻，拌上熬烂的白粥，口口生香。  
秃在苏州话里是独一份的意思。  
吴磊保证，此时此刻，全北京，最好吃的东西，独一份就摆在他面前。  
烧退以后，是前所未有的轻松和清爽。下床的时候，眩晕沉重不再，脚踩在地上是真真实实脚踏实地的感觉。过去两三天活在混沌里的无力感，也一概消失。  
  
偷吃罢，抹净嘴，裹紧刘昊然那件横亘了整个冬天的蓝色大衣，吴磊在露台上站了片刻。深深的夜里，亟待舒展筋骨的他。手臂搭在栏杆上，四下里静悄悄。吴磊珍惜每一个这样的时刻，心中安定，爱人在旁。他人都不知道，他小心地守着一个秘密。  
  
“吃饱了？”身后突然响起。  
“操！你怎么走路没声！”吴磊握紧栏杆吓了一大跳。  
“出声了怎么吓你？”大衣袖子很长，刘昊然伸进袖筒才能握住吴磊的手，人带进怀里，连拉带拽往回挪，“外边冷，这么早回去再睡会儿。”  
“我睡够了，真的够了……”  
“觉不嫌多，你最好能把这一年的都补回来。”要求驳回。  
刘昊然“趁人之危”，首次凭借武力镇压了吴磊，把人拖回床上。  
  
清早的超市，是大爷大妈们的天下。刘昊然推着小车一脸迷茫，挤在生鲜区和蔬果区，推了推眼镜，下意识又想啃手。  
总而言之，买贵的肯定没错，年轻的小刘指着最贵的那个方向，颜色鲜红的牛肉，“麻烦您，来两斤，切块。”  
切肉师傅帮忙把肉处理成小块，递给面前的小伙子。他们一天见不计其数的顾客来往于此，看到小孩儿们心怀期待来买菜下厨，总是能比往常耐心上几分，虽然大多数都是一脸门外汉的样子，挑来挑去也认不出东西好歹。  
按照妈妈发来的方子，买齐了牛肉萝卜葱姜调料，货架上随手拿了些零食，刘昊然打道回府。  
  
牛肉洗干净以后，先冷水下锅煮汤，丢两三片姜进去，水开捞去浮沫，继续大火煮。  
萝卜去片切大块，刘昊然下厨少，刀功基本可以忽略不计，有的切成长方，有的切成正方，有的说不上来什么形状，通通放进正在煮的牛肉汤里，撒盐和白胡椒粉，转中火慢慢炖成一锅。  
  
吴磊被满屋子煮汤的鲜香气馋醒，刘昊然好像故意似的，门没关好留下缝隙，味道飘得到处都是。  
热气弥漫厨房，刘昊然对照微信聊天记录，检查自己步骤哪里有没有出错。吴磊趿拉着拖鞋，像一阵风跑进来，嘴唇贴上刘昊然的脸颊，还带着若有似无的牙膏和须后水清香。  
“哇了不得了不得，你这都开始偷着学手艺了昊然，圈里混不下去了？”吴磊拿过汤碗里的小勺子，毫不见外尝了口鲜。  
“早上给我妈打了个电话，问她这个怎么做，我小时候病好以后很喜欢吃这个。”  
吴磊看到聊天记录的界面，先有一个二十多分钟的语音电话，通话结束后，细心的母亲又把需要的食材和步骤文字发过来。  
  
打开电饭煲盛出两碗米饭，萝卜牛肉汤撒葱花上桌。  
牛肉煮得软烂入味，白萝卜中火慢炖之后，吸饱了牛肉汤的汤汁，晶莹，入口即化。  
一块肉一块萝卜两勺清澈的汤，萝卜非常烫口，筷子戳成小块，和汤泡饭一起满满一勺吃下去。  
全暖了，胃暖和，心也暖和。  
  
年轻的恋人吃着饭，有一搭没一搭聊着天——  
“我想买个洗碗机，以后方便很多。”  
“好。”吴磊吃得头也不抬。  
“你别说，还真有打算以后学学做饭，总点外卖也不是个事儿。”刘昊然被自己人生中第一锅如此成功的汤鼓舞到了。  
“我只能帮你吃，就，尽量不挑食，但是枸杞豆类那些，真的不行。”  
“知道了。”  
……  
  
生活总是很难，磕磕绊绊，行路难免受伤。  
温暖的食物和温柔的爱人都是天赐的礼物。  
冬天快乐。  
  
  
*答应的事来自《生日快乐2》


	3. 冷战记

①第三篇，乱写一气，不知所云，私设如山  
② **我们假设他们喜欢吃墨西哥风味**

他看着血止也止不住地自虎口流出，鲜红一片，大脑空白。  
工作人员和助理簇拥上来，立即开车送他去医院，满脸紧张。缝针的时候，才大梦初醒似的皱起眉头，察觉出巨大的疼痛感。  
有医生护士在，助理帮不上忙，在旁拿着衣服和包，时不时探头往里看，裤兜摸出手机，号码还没从通讯录拨出。  
“别跟他说。”刘昊然举着包扎好的手从诊室里走出。  
“可你这伤也不算小事……”助理想挣扎一下。  
“告诉他也好不了，先别说。”没受伤的手拿起外套，“你说说你到底是谁助理，大事小事实时汇报，他偷着给你发工资了？”  
助理帮忙穿衣，“夸张，这话夸张了啊，没有的事。”  
白天的拍摄因为意外的发生中止，演员受伤，没再继续。  
刘昊然提前收工回了酒店。

伤口用纱布厚厚裹了好几层，臃肿又难看。平日里不觉得，突然哪根手指不能用了，立马什么事做起来都不甚顺心。  
习惯性使用右手又收回，重复几次，人也失去耐心，烦躁地坐在床边生自己闷气。

吴磊的视频就在这时候弹过来。  
还是熟悉的脸，他在家里一边上楼一边冲着手机说话，“我算了算时间你应该收工回酒店了，怎么样今天拍得还顺利吗，吃饭了没有？”推开卧室门，“我今天做了好多好难的数学题，现在脑袋还是晕的，怎么会那么难……哎你那个……”  
“你怎么了？”吴磊发觉自己絮絮叨叨好几句，视频接通几乎一直是自己在说话，那边刘昊然一言不发，最多嗯了一声。  
“没事，今天，今天拍得不好，很累，没吃饭，没有胃口……”刘昊然声音越来越低，手机立在床头柜上，人靠在床头，屏幕上只留一个侧脸。

吴磊心里困惑，又说不上哪里不对劲。状态不好是他们都会遇到的状况，众人的注视下，好几条过不了，在场工作人员都得陪着，等着，着实会让演员非常沮丧。那么疲累和胃口差，应该也是正常情况。  
吴磊这么想着，放缓语速，“那就今天早点睡，剧本背熟了，洗个热水澡，放松一下，状态好了明天肯定没问题。”  
刘昊然瞟了眼自己在镜头之外的手，嘴上应允说好，心里郁闷难消。

助理在房间里进来出去收拾行李箱，他们三天以后要从剧组请假回北京，有两场活动和一个杂志拍摄。  
“你的耳机我找到了！”突然收拾出来惊喜，刘昊然叨叨了好几天自己一副耳机不见了怎么找也找不到。  
吴磊也听见了，打趣道：“快把你宝贝收起来，到时候再找不到了又烦人，哭哭啼啼自己东西丢了。”  
“我哪有那样子过，乱说。”刘昊然坐直示意助理把耳机扔给他。  
吴磊一眼就看到接耳机的手上缠着白色的纱布，出声：“你手怎么了，刘昊然！”  
空气突然安静。

刘昊然这边跟助理两个人眼神激战了两个来回，深知自己今天算是过不去了。重新面对镜头。  
吴磊的表情里，笑意无影无踪，“你手怎么了？拿起来让我看看。”又重复一遍。  
“没事，真没事……今天跟武指套招的时候，蹭了一下，就一下……”越说底气越不足，最后干脆自己闭嘴。  
“蹭一下的话，贴个创可贴就好了，包得跟粽子似的干什么？”  
“现在还想着骗我。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“白天。”刘昊然答。  
“白天？”  
“呃，中午吧。”看向房间里的另一人，求助的目光，对方一脸“你没得救了”摇头出门去，把暴风雨现场留给刘昊然一人独享。  
“中午？”吴磊没有放过。  
“上午，真的是上午，就今天，实话。”刘昊然只差举起三根手指起誓。

“实话快都说了。”  
刘昊然觉得吴磊自从成年了以后，整个人来势汹汹。  
这个冷酷的年轻人。  
刘昊然眼一闭，心一横，全都交代了，怎么伤的，留了多少血，染了一件衣服，缝了三针。说完一看，吴磊脸色更差了。  
“都这样了，你为什么不告诉我一声，打个电话发个微信很难吗？”  
“离这么远，你知道了也没用，跟着瞎担心。”  
“到刚才你还想着瞒，真觉得自己骗得过去，一辈子待剧组不出来了。”

内心翻腾，换了个姿势，刘昊然趴在枕头上，问：“你为什么不关心关心我疼不疼，为什么不可以也哄哄我，只在意我骗了你吗，只在意这个吗？”  
说完空气仿佛凝结，两个人一动不动，看起来似乎因为网络差劲，视频卡住了一般。

不知道过了多久，“今天就这样吧，早点睡。”吴磊掐断了视频，嘟一声，手机回到原有的界面。  
最后一句，听起来好像是带着一点强忍的哽咽，刘昊然希望是他的错觉。  
脸埋进枕头，半晌不动。

刘昊然后悔了。  
他知道自己破坏了他们当初的原则，不欺骗，不隐瞒，遇事共同承担。  
他知道吴磊不是不关心，不是不心疼。  
他生自己的气。

吴磊后悔了。  
如刘昊然所说，他为什么不多关心几句，温言软语哄哄也好，何必急着逼问他。  
他只是害怕，他怕刘昊然自己承受痛苦什么都不说。

接下来的几天，全无消息。  
倔强的人，再次进入冷战。  
熟悉的配方熟悉的味道。

刘昊然反复解锁查看，没有消息，还是没有，最后一条便是那晚的视频通话时长，还是吴磊挂的。  
房间里转来转去，刘昊然指着桌上黑屏的手机问，“你们说他是不是要跟我分手？”  
“你们说他是不是过分了？”  
“你们说他胆子是不是越来越大了？”  
“你们说他是不是不爱我了？”  
一旁对流程的经纪人和助理对视一眼，懒得接话。每次都是这样，刘氏四问，他们早已烂熟于心。

吴磊早上起来打开手机，眉头一拧，一条消息没有，行，没有就没有。  
午饭时候，没有。  
晚饭吃完，没有。  
吴磊腾地站起来，手机撂回桌上，劲儿大了些。引得一旁的妈妈和姐姐抬头，“你干什么？”  
“没，没有。”吐出一口恶气坐回去喝汤。

刘昊然折腾累了，窝在沙发里，一手拿着手机，另一只递过去让医生换药。  
第一天去医院缝了针，之后为了方便都是跟组的医生来房间替他换药换纱布。  
“现在小孩儿气性真大……”无意识嘀咕了句。  
医生笑着接话，“女朋友啊？”  
“祖宗。”收回手，坐起来左右看看厚实的包扎。

吴磊躺在床上反复措辞，“手好点了吗？……还疼吗？不行。”  
“今天拍得顺利吗？……也不行。”  
“是不是特别想我呀……好像太贱了。”  
最后手机塞回枕头底下，内心腹诽：我小，你是哥哥怎么能不让着点我！

三天后，按照行程，刘昊然返回北京。  
离得越近，表情越愁苦。  
“你能不能高兴点，看着太惨了吧。”  
刘昊然苦哈哈地翘起二郎腿，“我们说好今晚一起吃之前说的那家墨西哥菜，估计泡汤了。”

刘昊然在剧组为数不多的娱乐活动之一——种草餐厅，截图发给吴磊，暴击吴磊。  
他们对了一下时间，这次回来，当天晚上正好是个合适时间，两个人都有空。一起出去吃饭目标太显眼，恰巧餐厅最近开始有外卖服务。  
吴磊不用回家，可以住他那儿。很久不见，暖饱思淫欲，顺理成章。  
然而，现在都泡汤了。  
刘昊然坐在车里唉声叹气，烦人得要命。举起伤手看了看，就差真像狗一样呜咽。  
助理揉揉额头，“墨西哥菜吃不成了，我就给你煮碗豪华版至尊方便面怎么样，看你吃上我再走。”  
“两个蛋。”身残志坚。  
经纪人的白眼无声。

路过超市，车靠边停，经纪人和助理下去买了两袋日用品和熟食带上来。  
车里只有手机屏幕亮着，发出微弱的光。  
对话框存有一句话的草稿“今晚还过来吗？”迟迟发不出去。  
毛线帽整个拉下，脸都遮住。  
刘昊然多想手机震动一下。  
只要震一下，他立马认错，他叫吴磊哥都行。  
直到车开进地库，手机始终沉默。  
就像不下雪的北京的冬夜，那样沉默着。  
助理先下车，两袋东西提在手里，准备送人上去，刘昊然身高腿长，也一步跨下。

从角落里熄火停着的商务车上下来，几步走到他们跟前，吴磊只用了不过几秒钟时间，快到刘昊然一时没反应过来。  
惊讶地张了张嘴，什么话都没能说出，身体率先做出反应，刘昊然左手伸出想去拉吴磊。  
吴磊越过刘昊然，“东西我来拿吧。”  
“噢，噢这个，还挺沉，那你们先上去，我们走了，走了。昊然明早十点别睡过啊。”  
“闲杂”人等，脚底抹油一溜烟瞬间撤退，留下别别扭扭站在原地的两个人。

吴磊仍旧冷着一张脸，像回自己家一样，提着两大袋东西转身走向电梯。刘昊然小跑两步跟上，跟在屁股后边。  
说来这两年，刘昊然又长个儿了，今年已经蹿到一米八五。怂了吧唧低头跟在吴磊身后，自己都觉得不好意思。  
电梯上两个人依然没有说话，感觉上气氛松动了一些，偷看两眼以后，刘昊然挺直腰板，一根食指去勾吴磊的。吴磊两只手里都提着东西，袋子的手柄连同刘昊然的手指都握在手心里。  
刘昊然冲着电梯门上映出来的吴磊笑。  
吴磊低头不理。  
“装。”

家门打开，外头走廊里的灯光钻进门缝打在地板上，只一瞬，门合上，亮光再次被关在外面。  
刘昊然紧紧抱住面前人不松手，小声抱怨，“我以为你不来了。”  
“本来有这个打算的。”  
愈发收紧手臂，生怕吴磊再走了。  
“不行，不能走。”

“松开，让我把东西放下。”  
“不松。”  
“很沉的，勒手。”  
听到“勒手”，才愿意松开。

东西放进厨房，该进冰箱的进冰箱，归置好走出来，刘昊然脱了外套，坐在吧台椅上转圈。  
吴磊十八以后，刘昊然把家里一处做了改动，改成小吧台，方便两个人以后喝酒。室外在露台，室内就在这片小地方最好。

“手让我看看。”说着走近，小心地拿起刘昊然的右手。纱布没第一次在视频里见到的厚，伤势在好转。  
“疼不疼了？”  
吴磊站着，垂下眼睛询问的时候，顶上的灯光投下，打在他的长睫毛上，有一排小小的阴影。  
“疼，特别疼，留了好多血。”刘昊然怕疼，但大家都说，男子汉要忍耐，男孩儿要坚强之类的话，他只好强忍着，不敢掉眼泪，不敢抱怨疼痛。“亲我一下就不疼了。”  
“亲一下就不疼了。”吻落在手背上，纱布的边缘。  
干燥嘴唇的触感，又疼惜又轻柔。  
“不是手，是我，我。”刘昊然得了便宜还卖乖，抽出手抗议。  
“说得好像手不是你的。”吴磊假装嫌弃地露出了今晚第一个笑。  
手指摩挲刘昊然的脸庞，滑过下颚线，低头含 住刘昊然的嘴唇。  
没有情色意味的，抚慰性的一个吻。  
一吻胜过千言万语，替代过去的几个日夜所有想说却并未说出口的话。

脑袋埋在吴磊胸口滚了两圈，环抱，刘昊然闭上眼睛。“最近真的很累，早上醒来不知道自己在哪儿，北京上海还是襄阳。”  
“火气不小，看出来了。”  
“别提了，都过去了，我错了。”  
“不该你道歉。”指尖穿过后脑勺的发，手掌温度贴上颈窝。

刘昊然猛地抬头，险些撞上吴磊的下巴。吴磊防备性地后退一步，“你说的，都过去了。”  
“不是这茬，我饿了，咱们该吃饭了，还吃那个吗？”  
“吃吃吃，叫吧。”  
一说起吃，别的都可以忘记。两个人脑袋凑到一块去，捧着手机乱七八糟点上一堆。嘴上说着吃不完了，又加上一整份烤薯皮。  
提交订单，等待时间居然要一个半小时。  
这要命的用餐高峰期。

跳下沙发，站起身，刘昊然在客厅徘徊了一圈，“要不你帮我洗个澡吧？”  
吴磊盯着手机不知道在回复谁的消息，头也不抬哼了一声，“要不一会儿外卖来了饭我也帮你吃。”  
说完，才想起什么，放下手机问，“等等，你不会因为不方便这几天就压根没洗澡？”  
不好意思摸摸头，“洗倒是洗了，一只手不方便，每次随便冲冲热水，能睡觉就行。”  
吴磊拉长声音噢了一声，也站起身。

打开浴室最亮的灯，浴缸里放满热水，水汽蒸腾。吴磊解过很多次刘昊然的拉链，此情此景头一遭。暖亮的光烘烤着刘昊然的皮肤，这次他是真的不好意思了。  
吴磊一巴掌拍上刘昊然的大腿，“抬腿，不抬怎么往下脱裤子。”  
脱去牛仔裤的和上衣，踏入热水之中，枕在浴缸边沿，彻底放松下来。  
“你也进来泡会儿？”  
“不要了。右手搭在外边，小心弄湿。”吴磊挽起袖子，蹲下来打开花洒，替刘昊然冲湿头发，洗发水打出泡沫再上头，指腹按摩过头皮，确保没有漏过哪一处，再次拿起花洒冲洗，一手捂住刘昊然的眼睛防止泡沫进去。  
也许是被这样一份温柔搞乱了心绪，不顾湿淋淋的头发，刘昊然凑前咬住吴磊的嘴唇，故意想把他带进水里来。吴磊手臂撑住浴缸边缘，一边回应没有章法的吻，一边压住刘昊然受伤的手，不让他乱动。  
手探进水里，自上而下滑过浸泡热水后白皙泛红的皮肤。  
吴磊跟刘昊然商量，“hand job，ok？”  
秉持着有总比没有好的想法，成交。

水面泛起波澜，不安分的膝盖时不时冒出水面，大腿内侧蹭过上下卖力套弄的手背，挺腰迎合，胡乱的吻随意落在视线范围内可触的肌肤之上。  
刘昊然要溺死在这一方天地里了。  
蒸腾的雾气，波动的热水，湿润的嘴唇，爱人的掌心。

情潮过后，换一次水，细致冲洗罢，从架子上取下大浴巾扔过去，“擦就自己擦，睡衣在外头。”  
“您不包售后啊？”刘昊然擦去身上的水珠，提高声音跟外间的吴磊说话。  
一门之隔，吴磊看镜子里的自己，嘴角不受控制的扬起，怎么这么高兴。

两人差不多手撕着吃下大半个柚子后，外卖来了。  
烤过的蒜香包撕成小块泡进蘑菇汤和玉米脆片辣汤里格外开胃，牛油果鸡肉沙拉用料丰富，两个食肉动物挑着吃掉鸡肉、煎过的培根粒和奶酪，其余的菜叶子便被推到一边去。烤薯皮外酥脆，里绵软，表面撒着熏肉粒和葱花，男孩子们一口一个，腮帮子鼓着咀嚼，凯撒蒂亚掀开面皮，满满的大虾和蘑菇……  
他们最后已经记不起来自己到底往胃里塞了些什么，也许还有塔可肉卷和牛肉法嘿塔，半个薄底披萨，吴磊惊人地接受了酸奶油的存在和西红柿鸡蛋以外的墨西哥风味腌制西红柿酱，最后共同分食了一块苹果派，结束了各种意义上来之不易的一餐，充满异域风情的一餐。

夜里躺下，吴磊几乎都要入梦了，刘昊然躺过来拥着他问，“你说咱们以后还吵架吗？以后能不能不这样了？”  
吴磊困极翻身，嘟囔了句，“得了，每次都说下次不这样了。”  
还不是该吵吵，该置气置气，气完又搅和到一起去，哪次都没来真的。

“也对。”  
“冬天太冷了，夏天我们出去玩好不好？”  
吴磊面对这样的空头支票干脆就装睡着了不回应，只是支着耳朵听。  
“不理我。可是这个夏天，跟以往的夏天都不一样，所以我们一定要出去一次。……你有想去的地方吗，非洲看动物去不去，还是欧洲的哪个小镇？日本？……噢我忘了你在装睡，那我就自己决定了啊。”  
……

“有你在身边真好，晚安。”  
那晚最后一句，刘昊然靠近吴磊的耳边悄悄说道。  
吴磊全都听见了，也全都记得。


	4. 探班记

①第四篇，4/6，私设如山，全是胡扯  
② **我们假设小吴有很多零花钱**

“那最后就给你的2018许个愿吧？”  
“我能许两个吗？考上理想的学校，还有作品都能上线。”  
采访在轻松愉悦的氛围中结束，吴磊从沙发上站起来，伸伸懒腰。摸到脑后短短的头发便笑称把有生以来最短的发型奉献给了贵刊。*

从棚里走出，杂志的拍摄和采访完成，今天的工作暂时告一段落。吴磊一步跨上等候的商务车，车门关上，开往下一个目的地。

“东西都买好了吗？”  
“都准备好了，后备箱。”

刘昊然跟着剧组转场，回了北京，每天在京郊继续拍摄，进度紧张，抽不开身。  
吴磊自告奋勇：“我去探你的班好不好，你那个组我太熟了，都是熟人。”  
两人商量了一下时间，也没定死，说了个大致。具体还要取决于吴磊这边的收工早晚。

正襟危坐。  
吴磊挺直腰板坐在车上，出奇地开始紧张。明明是很简单一件事，带上数目可观的吃喝，人人有份，去了聊聊天，慰问一下，叙叙旧。不止刘昊然，组里的导演制片他都曾合作过，非常相熟。可他还是觉得心跳速度与常不同，仿佛他来探刘昊然的班，告诉别人他来到这里是为了刘昊然，四舍五入等于光天化日朗朗乾坤的出柜。

聪明的人知道，一份感情越想藏匿越藏不住，眼神越过汹涌的人潮也能抵达对方心底。干脆，不要在众多的注视下见面，没有眼神的交汇，没有肢体的接触，没有怀揣着爱意想要触碰又克制的手，秘密也许能被守护地更好一些。  
吴磊的紧张其实不无道理，他们太习惯彼此了，有些默契早已形成，在他们看来习以为常的动作在别人眼里或许就是非比寻常关系的象征，你根本不知道自己是在哪一刻露出端倪。  
他们得小心一点，再小心一点。

刘昊然知道吴磊是今天来，但不知道到底什么时候，拍摄时投入，休息的间隙，时不时望向远处门口。眼神装作随意，实则盼望，万一下一秒那个身影出现在视线里呢？  
“我的家属为什么还不来看我？”刘昊然闭着眼，脚尖在地上点呀点的，化妆师为他补妆。

不出意外的熟悉，吴磊从下车一进门开始打招呼，直到导演的身边。到处是熟脸，大呼“又长高了”，“还是这么可爱”，大家喜欢他，他也怀念曾经的合作，一晃时间走得太快，几年过去，改变甚多。

这是吴磊第一次以这样的视角看刘昊然，导演的监视器里，他在大颗大颗的掉眼泪，眼睛鼻子都哭得通红，跪在地上双手颤抖，悲伤难以自拔。

导演点头满意，通过对讲机，“这条过。”  
披着大衣，刘昊然用纸擦去眼泪，跟对戏的演员边讲话边走进来，一时还没能彻底出戏，声音喑哑。

“昊然，看看谁来探你的班了。”  
吴磊站在导演身旁，恶作剧成功似的冲他歪歪头，挑眉。  
“你来了，来之前也不打个招呼。”闷闷地高兴。

吴磊摇头冲着导演说，“明明是来看大家的，多辛苦，带点好吃的补充一下能量，怎么成看他一个人了，他有那么大的咖？”  
嘴上这么说着，走上前去把还热的咖啡递到刘昊然手里，纸杯上写有“L”，少糖，双份奶。

刘昊然捧着杯子小口小口喝着热咖啡，和吴磊并肩坐在休息室沙发上跟大家聊天。天南海北，从在拍戏的进度，到有个本子本来想找吴磊结果档期撞了太可惜，快考试了复习得怎么样，学校定了没有，年在哪里过，一通乱侃。  
休息室好久没这么热闹，因为吴磊的到来，房间里坐着站着都是人。吴磊招呼他们吃东西，喝点热的暖暖身。

吴磊会聊天，跟各个年龄段的人沟通起来无障碍，同辈喜欢他，长辈们带着一种从小看着他长大的情感爱护他，这让他轻易地成为人群的焦点和话题的中心。

“昊然拍戏认真，他只要一进组，大吉大利那事儿就别想了……你也玩？行，有空组队吃一把……”间隙还能cue一下刘昊然。  
“唉我现在也没空，还是忙，好不容易今天收工早，也是破天荒，要是拍到晚上去肯定过来不了。”  
……  
四面八方，有来有往，对答如流。

刘昊然安逸的享受片刻闲暇，拍情感起伏大的戏非常耗费体力，哭上两场，力气都被抽走，要很久才能恢复。咖啡喝下去半杯，摸过零食拆开一包。坚果放在嘴里咬得咔嚓咔嚓作响，蜂蜜黄油的，好吃。  
吴磊跟别人聊得热火朝天，刘昊然专注吃喝不讲话。明明是来探刘昊然的班，两人却没说几句话。膝盖抵在一起，因为身体的转动，臂膀摩擦过，一齐伸手拿桌上的纸杯手指轻轻触碰过，皆不动声色若无其事的分开。  
说不出的熟稔。

“这儿人太多，你去车上休息吧，带着吴磊一块。来这么久没见你们说句话，尽跟我们这些老人闲扯了。”导演拍拍刘昊然的肩膀。  
供演员休息的房车就在外边停着，吴磊跟着刘昊然上了车。车门刚一关上，被抱了个满怀。嘴唇贴上暴露在外的颈项，乱啃一气，车内温度高，热气在颈窝里乱窜。  
“还敢说不是来看我的？”冰凉的手从衣领探进去，刘昊然恢复过来了。  
吴磊又怕痒又怕冷笑着往开躲，“哎呀，拿出去，你好烦，就那么一说，谁不知道是来看你的……是狗吗你不准啃……”  
胡闹一气，半天才消停，喘气瘫下来不动。  
看到扔在地上的包，吴磊一个激灵弹起来扑过去，“糟了没洒吧？”慌忙拉开拉链。  
“什么东西？”刘昊然凑过来看。

左右上下检查一遍，大号保温杯并没有漏水的迹象，吴磊才神神秘秘地拧开。“你的当然要跟别人不一样，给小刘开的小灶。”  
杯盖翻过来做碗，倒出还热着的汤。  
玉米山药排骨，烧开以后小火炖了三个钟头，鲜甜滋润，冬日里的最佳饮品。  
刘昊然小心地接过杯子，“早知道不喝咖啡了，这个多好。”端起杯盖先喝为敬，暖呼呼的汤，让他舒服得眼睛都眯起来。  
“太少了，只装了这么一杯，人多哪好意思拿出来。”撑着下巴看刘昊然喝。  
“也是，让谁喝上一口我今晚都心疼的睡不着，这可是丈母娘出品……”  
毫不意外地挨了一巴掌，打在冬天厚厚的羽绒服上零痛感，“要不要脸你？”  
刘昊然拧好杯盖，保温杯放回桌上，人枕在吴磊腿上，“我但凡要点脸，都泡不上你。”  
“好了别说话，你还不说话比较可爱，闭嘴歇会儿。”吴磊给刘昊然捂上。  
聊天就此打住，他们安静下来，十指交握。  
没人再说话，任由时间自他们身上流淌而过。也有不止一刻希望，永远不要有人来敲门，这个空间以外的尘世喧嚣都与他们无关，人生停格在此处。

“噔噔瞪。”  
刘昊然坐起来微不可闻的叹了口气，争分夺秒握住吴磊的下巴贴上去吻了三两秒，“时间差不多了，应该是叫我回去。”  
“好，那我也该走了。”  
“再进去打个招呼。”  
他们先后从车上下来，走进去，与上车前的气氛发生了微妙的不同，分离在即。

“走？不行，哪有这种事，给你妈打电话就说你被扣在剧组吃饭了。”导演直接做主。  
吴磊和刘昊然面面相觑。  
制片联系附近酒店的包间，电话接通的间隙还问，“磊磊，吃烤鸭行吗？”  
“行！不，不是，我真的得回去了说好就出来一会儿，刘昊然你快替我说句话……”  
刘昊然是有私心的，没什么诚意的劝了两句，直接倒戈，“你带这么多东西来看我们，剧组爱聚餐的传统谁不知道，不留你吃顿饭不可能，快去给你妈说一声。”  
吴磊瞪了瞪眼睛，兜里摸出手机走到门外。刘昊然看着吴磊靠在墙边打电话的背影，笑得露出小虎牙。

剧组订到了他们临时能找到的最大的包间。酒上桌，吴磊真慌了，“这还得喝？！”  
刘昊然一旁诓他，煽风点火，“是啊，肯定得喝，聚餐不喝趴下不让回去，这规矩以前放过你了，现在还能放过你，成年人？”  
小吴抿了抿嘴唇，“各位哥，各位姐……”

前辈演员过来站到他们中间，“不喝是不行的，小吴的让昊然帮着喝怎么样？”  
吴磊连连说好点头答应，刘昊然引火烧身，大呼不怎么样，吴磊长大了能喝。  
整桌最小的两个闹腾起来，连带着其他人一起，热闹得快翻了屋顶。

刘昊然没吃几口菜，盛了一碗八宝豆花，豆花细嫩滑口，喝了两口，拿过吴磊的碗也盛上一碗摆到他手边。  
吴磊埋头吃得很用心，饼皮摊在手上，葱丝蘸酱先铺几根进去，一块鸭肉一块鸭皮一块连皮带肉，每一块都抹上酱，卷起扎扎实实的一个大卷，张嘴两口干掉，再舔去指尖上的甜面酱。  
余光里看完全程，叹为观止：不是不吃么，不是不吃晚饭么。  
整桌都在喝酒聊天，吴磊独一份坐在中间吃得辛苦，嚼着酥脆的椒盐鸭架盛鸭汤解腻。刘昊然没忍住凑过来，“你最近胖了。”  
东西没咽下去，嘴里含糊，吴磊用只有他们两个人可以听到的音量低声质问，“不是你说的我脸圆一点比较可爱？”听到刘昊然噗嗤笑，才明白又是故意逗他。  
从小笼上再取出一张饼，给刘昊然也如法炮制卷了一个，“别光喝，吃点东西，不然胃受不了。”  
虽然嘴上说着吴磊大了也可以喝点，但有人过来碰杯，刘昊然还是照单全收，替着喝一个再陪一个，双份诚意。

酒过三巡，累了一天都松懈下来，醉意上头，刘昊然胆子大了起来。同左手边的同事干杯，借着垂下的桌布，摸上吴磊的膝头，缓缓向内向里延伸。  
正喝汤的吴磊呛了一下，肉眼可见的红了耳根，转过头一脸不可思议的看刘昊然。  
刘昊然没有回看，跟左边及再左的人说话，手上又跟进两寸。

搁在一旁半天没动的手机正巧嗡嗡震动，吴磊拿起手机示意了一下蹿出包厢，一边呼吸走廊里的新鲜空气一边怒骂刘昊然。  
看着吴磊飞奔跑出，刘昊然乐得头埋进手臂，其他人也不知道他在高兴什么，只当他喝到位兴奋了。

电话还未挂断，那边仍在说，身后传来熟悉的气息，吴磊被紧紧搂住，一双手钻进衣服下摆贴上他的腰侧。匆忙挂掉电话回身，把刘昊然的手从衣服里拿出来，“疯了，你到底想干什么？”  
他们在走廊拐角的暗处纠缠，将人抵在墙上，刘昊然嘴唇擦过吴磊的鼻尖，耳垂，呢喃低语：“想操你。”

吴磊不记得他们是怎么又回到车上，年轻气盛做爱如同打架，撕扯着推搡着滚到一起。商务车后排空间本就宽敞，椅背推倒就是一张小床。  
刘昊然要疯，吴磊跟着他一起疯。  
扒吴磊裤子的时候，刘昊然突然想起什么似的问，“你听过一个词儿叫一炮成名吧？很可能就是明天的我们。”裤扣解开拉链滑下，急不可耐的隔着内裤去摸吴磊的勃发的欲望，“硬得真快。”  
吴磊忍不住笑，下了力气推一把刘昊然，“你烦死了，这时候不准讲冷笑话，我就不该来看你……”  
手伸进内裤，握住淌出透明腺液的性器撸动，“撒谎，吴磊你撒谎，你巴不得所有人看出来我们有一腿，你来就是为了宣誓主权，只有我的东西跟别人不一样，我替你盛汤替你擦嘴替你喝酒……没有人是瞎的。”  
距离上次做有一段时间，刘昊然刚摸上来的时候，吴磊就有射精的欲望，挺腰在他掌心里蹭动，舒服地呻吟，拉下刘昊然的脖子，舌头打开牙关进去搅和，亲法下流又霸道。“……对，就让他们看看你是谁的，你有主了，你他妈是我一个人的。”  
光洁的大腿勾住刘昊然的腰，刘昊然冬天爱穿各式各样的衬衣，吴磊解着解着失去耐心，扯掉最后两颗，摸上他的胸口，舔咬他胸口锁骨的痣，小声叫他哥哥。  
“外套内口袋里有套儿。”吴磊指在扔在一旁的衣服，他有备而来。  
喝多手上没有准头，浪费了大量润滑，随意抹在穴口象征性扩张，刘昊然咬开安全套的铝箔包装，揽着吴磊的腿弯操了进去。  
不是不疼，吴磊咬着嘴唇忍了下来，主动放松，让刘昊然进得不艰难。内壁高热紧致，每挺进一寸都能清晰感知到刘昊然的存在，就在他的身体里，即将填满他。  
刘昊然没有平时耐心，时间也不允许，失去疼惜失去技巧，压低身体摆腰抽送，摁住吴磊的肩膀不让他乱动，每次整根送进去，退出一半再操得更深，想要撑开每一道褶皱。吴磊太敏感了，轻微的触碰就能让他瑟缩，大开大合的操弄伴随着饱含情欲的抚摸，只能击溃他，一次又一次。  
每一下经过敏感点的碾压，目的直白，让他高潮让他射。吴磊觉得自己的大腿内侧都在痉挛，替自己打了两把想要交代了。  
却不想在这个时候，车边有人过来，应该是其他就餐完毕的顾客来停车场取车，就在他们周围。  
吴磊捂住嘴不让自己发出声音，因为紧张身下搅得更紧。  
刘昊然退出来，拉起吴磊将他压在车窗上，后入他。  
不管吴磊毫无威慑力的眼神，恶意抵着敏感点磨蹭，在吴磊耳边问，“你说他们认不认识我们，知不知道我们在里边干什么？”  
”你刚才没压住叫得有点放肆他们会不会听见了？”  
“你看那个年轻女孩，她会不会是你的粉丝，手上正在刷关于你的微博？”  
“当然也有可能是我的……”  
吴磊被抵在单向玻璃上，他知道外面看不见他们，车子隔音还算可以，他知道刘昊然是故意的，可他无法压抑住自己的羞耻心以及在羞耻中生出的快感。他向后迎合，挽留刘昊然抽插退出的坚挺性器，无可挽回的前后一起高潮，浊液尽数打在小腹大腿和身下的皮质座椅上。  
刘昊然喝多了有点难射，缓过气来之后两个人换了位置，吴磊伏下身用嘴替他口出来，舌尖下巴都是刘昊然的东西。  
刘昊然替吴磊揩去嘴角的精液，拉他上来，气喘吁吁倒在一起接吻，额头撞上额头，鼻子撞上鼻子。

“情潮若是翻涌谁又能够从容  
轻易放过爱的影踪” *

溜回去时，酒局还在继续，问两个小的干什么去了，刘昊然说自己喝多了，跟吴磊在大厅坐了一会儿醒酒，喝杯水，便没人再追问。  
吴磊桌下握刘昊然的手，被刘昊然反扣住。

将近十二点才散场，众人还说都是因为今天吴磊在，照顾小孩儿早点收摊儿。  
刘昊然执意要跟着司机一起去送吴磊，嘴上说着，“你都来探班了送送怎么了，多有诚意。”谁也拿他没辙。

到家门口，吴磊下车，刘昊然降下车窗。

“刘昊然家属什么时候再来探班？”  
吴磊装作想了想，一脸难为情，“我很红的，又忙，抽空吧。”  
“那吴磊家属呢，来探班吗？”  
刘昊然也装，“我也挺红的，忙，抽空吧。”不忘还回去。

吴磊手伸进车内，摸摸刘昊然酒后格外烫的脸颊，不舍。  
“再见，家属。”  
“嗯，再见，家属。”

*来自《风度men's uno》2月访谈  
*《野风》林忆莲


	5. 夜食记

①第五篇，5/6，平淡乱扯，时间混乱的两顿饭  
② **我们假设作者有台时光机**

刘昊然从成都回来，腾空半个旅行箱满载火锅底料归来。大部分被朋友们瓜分去，自己扣下两包，留给他和吴磊。

他们决定在家吃火锅。  
没有什么事能比冬天的夜里在家煮火锅更爽了。

刘昊然看过冰箱里的食材，基本上没什么能切一切下锅的，决定先去趟超市。  
从厨房探头：“快快报上你想吃的菜，我去买回来。”  
吴磊正一手拿着一包厚实的牛油底料研究袋上的配料表，抬头眼睛亮亮的，“你要去超市吗，带我一起好不好？”

不好，非常不好。  
两个人一起行动太过惹眼，再被拍到逛超市买菜，成何体统。

更不好的是刘昊然根本无法拒绝，话到嘴边，一拐弯，答应了。  
一出口就后悔，但吴磊已经高兴地跑去拿外套，还问要不要自带购物袋，这样比较绿色环保。

出门的时候，天还亮着，周内工作日这个时间超市人也不算多。吴磊戴着帽子口罩，兴奋之意流于眼睛，“我都想不起来上次逛超市是什么时候，去年？前年？真的想不起来了。”  
他事事有人打理，生活就是工作，工作就是生活，名言里总有一句“我爱工作，工作爱我”在榜。

进口处，吴磊提了篮子，刘昊然推上购物车，他们分开走，一前一后，一快一慢。  
吴磊手指在键盘上飞速打字。  
「我们这，装模作样也太搞笑了吧哈哈哈，像谍战片接头」  
刘昊然回：「以后接戏 这方面体验会比较深」

他们真的就这样逛起超市，拉开不长不短的距离，确保对方在视线里。拐弯处吴磊回头冲刘昊然眨眨眼，没人的货架前，退回来牵刘昊然的手，顺手拿起一包棉花糖扔进车里，“我要吃这个。”  
“这是糖。”  
“尝一个，剩下的给你吃。”  
“我……不减肥了吗？”

有其他顾客和售货员走近，他们泰然自若地分开，游走于货架、冷柜之间，各拿各想吃的东西。  
在前的吴磊停下来，不知看到什么新鲜事，笑哈哈的，掏出手机拍。  
“看什么呢？”刘昊然好奇地跟随吴磊的视线。  
“看到你了，这图拍得，真，我不太好形容。”吴磊指货架上刘昊然代言的东西。  
“那你还拍，真人不就在这儿。”刘昊然开始转头找附近有没有吴磊的代言。  
“拍，必须拍，我还跟你的广告牌合过影。”  
“噢这个事情我倒是也干过。”

一段时间里，他们曾乐此不疲，看到对方的广告牌跑过去掏出手机自拍合影，微信发过去，“红了红了”。  
有搞怪的，有笑眯眯的，大多数还是搞怪的，捏个脸插个鼻孔之类的。

买食材，他们先后重复的最多一句话是，“只有两个人，吃一顿，少来点儿。”

吃火锅要涮许许多多的菜，各式各样的肉，连同一些日用品，他们提着大袋小袋回家，四只手全占。  
进小区以后才放松下来，天色渐晚，收获满满。  
吴磊不好好走路，一会儿艰难腾出一只手回条消息，被落在后边，一会儿小跑两步超过刘昊然，转身面对刘昊然倒退着走。  
刘昊然还没来得及开口提醒，吴磊先举起手里的两大袋东西冲他炫耀，“你看，我不是也有自己的生活？”  
傍晚华灯初上，帽檐的影子遮去他大半张脸，依然可以看到一双眼睛熠熠生辉，笑起来会露出兔子牙。

是呀，我跟你的生活。  
我跟你的，短暂的，每一分每一秒都珍贵无比的生活。  
太过美好，有时反倒会无端心生愧疚和担心，怀疑自己是从什么地方偷来的，迟早要给人家还回去。

他们好像更适应分开的日子，浸在想念里，心中怀有对下一次碰面的期待。难受的时候可以任性地想，这是生活欠我的。

“刘昊然快点，我饿了。”吴磊催促。  
这小区原来这么大，刘昊然边走边想。

他们之前在网上买了个特牛逼的锅。  
电加热，一半能吃烧烤一半煮火锅，鉴于烧烤和火锅有多种食材重合，这无疑是个完美的结合。  
底料拆袋放入锅，加满热水，要是有高汤更好，煮沸即可。香醇浓厚的麻辣扑鼻而来。  
牛肉卷羊肉卷薄薄的鱼片，丸子组合和大虾，拆开包装直接上桌。蔬菜清洗后，刘昊然充分发挥自己拿不出手的刀功，每一片千页豆腐/土豆/冬瓜/山药/青笋和上一片的薄厚都完美的不同，切了个乱七八糟装碟。  
“反正煮锅里都一样对吧？”刘大厨问。  
“对对，一样一样的，又不会影响味道。”吴捧哏答。

玻璃杯底放冰块，取出冰镇好的碳酸饮料，“嗤”一声拧开倒入，吴磊拿起杯子放在刘昊然的耳边，“你听那个汽水冒泡的声音，还有冰块好像要裂开一样……”  
这恐怕是世界上最动听的声音之一，只是听听，立马口舌生津，想端起一饮而尽，所有的不益之处抛之脑后。  
美好的东西都他妈有害，美好的爱人都他妈危险。  
这世界怎么总这样不讲道理。

玻璃杯相碰，“干杯！”，庆祝他们第一次在家打火锅。  
锅底烧开，火红的汤翻涌，并不讲究什么先肉后菜，想吃的东西一股脑下，宽粉带膨胀出两倍的体积越吃越多，面筋吸饱汤汁漂浮上来，土豆片煮化不见踪影，捞来捞去找不到，刘昊然袖子一撸，“等着，我给你跳进去找”。  
第一颗牛肉丸吃得汤汁四溅，又烫口又狼狈，第二颗学会了，小心咬开口子，吹凉先吸汤汁，再吃丸子。  
肉片薄，为了避免其他蔬菜们的悲剧重演，他们用筷子夹起肉搭在锅边一齐数秒，“1，2，3，4……”  
隔着源源不断升起的热气，刘昊然看吴磊，看他吃得脸红扑扑的。他们今天明明没有喝酒，却吃出酒意来，不停冲着对方乐。  
是不是火锅独有这样的魅力，咕咚咕咚沸腾，麻辣鲜香气四溢，烦恼随水蒸发，幸福一筷子一筷子吃进嘴里，流进心里。

饭后收拾厨余，两人太撑，打包好垃圾一起下楼，口罩围巾帽子长款羽绒服装备齐全，顺便散散步。  
十点多小区里几乎没有人走动，寒风肃杀，刮不倒一肚子燥 热的火锅少年。  
穿得鼓鼓囊囊像只企鹅的吴磊喊：“我可真恨你啊真恨你，刘昊然，走三圈了，还是这么撑。”  
刘昊然把围巾拉至下巴反问，“吃得时候你怎么不恨我，看你挺高兴？”  
“怎么办好饱……”吴磊隔着羽绒服摸肚子。

加遛了四十分钟，终于消化个差不多，也觉察出寒意，调头返回。  
刷门禁时，吴磊喊了一句“接着”，跳上刘昊然的背，太突然差点没接住。  
“下来。”  
“不下。”  
“下来！”  
“不下！”  
打闹吓到了从里头开门出来的住户，是大爷和大妈。几目相对，吴磊呲溜一声滑到地上，两个人磕磕巴巴一句“不，不好意思……”拔腿就跑。  
一口气跑进电梯才放声大笑，电梯里只有他们两个人，推推搡搡，刘昊然钳住吴磊的两只手，“你说，你为什么这么熊？”  
“因为，”吴磊喘口气，“你就喜欢我这么熊。”  
电梯门开，感应灯应声而亮，刘昊然将吻落在吴磊眼下，严密的包裹唯一裸 露出来的一小块肌肤，“喜欢死了。”  
他们总是这样，打着打着闹着闹着，上一秒呛声，下一秒滚作一团接吻。  
无限精力，无限柔情，用之不竭。

房门打开——  
“卧槽，窗户开了两小时这个味道怎么还在？”  
“今晚睡个火辣辣的觉。”  
……

四月底五月初，刘昊然漫长的拍摄终于杀青，合影吃饭喝酒一轮一轮。  
红眼航班延误，折腾来去，凌晨落地北京。  
回到熟悉的地方，基本天光大亮。  
没让司机像往常一样车开进地库直接坐电梯上楼，刘昊然在小区门口下车。  
提着份早餐，失魂落魄地朝家的方向走。

回到生活里来，总是有太多不真切，灵魂的一半仍留在片场和角色在一起。  
晨光里，他看见了他的挂念，这下，另一半灵魂也要归位了。  
楼下，吴磊背对着他，插着耳机踢小石子消遣，一身运动衣。  
还未等完全走近，人便转过身来冲他挥手。  
“回来啦。”  
“你怎么发现我的？”刘昊然对此更感兴趣。  
“因为听到了脚步声。”  
“你不是……”  
话音未落，吴磊摘下一只耳机，塞进他的耳朵。  
并没有什么音乐，什么都没有。

刘昊然沉默，“原来你也有这个习惯。”  
“噢，”吴磊拉长调子，“原来你也有。”

假意隔离世界，隔开喧嚣，实际上什么都能听见。  
风呼啸过耳旁，你归来的声音。

“一晚上没睡？”  
“没，机场没法睡。你呢？”  
吴磊拉拉身上的外套，“早睡早起，晨跑过来的。”  
“现在的高考生都是疯的。”

楼下不是什么聊天的好地方，早餐递到吴磊手里，换只手拉箱子，他们并肩上楼。  
半个太阳升起，四五月的晨风吹过。有些事情告一段落，有些季节刚刚开始。

五分钟的战斗澡，刘昊然躺进被窝，迷迷糊糊留下一句“午饭自己解决好不好”立即陷入深深的睡眠。  
吴磊替他拉上遮光窗帘，卧室里安静的像一片沉默的海，只有呼吸声。

睡到下午四点，自然醒，翻身坐起，满身轻松。  
一道细长的光自窗帘的缝隙铺进来，打在地板和床榻之上。  
洗漱一把，走出卧室，家里静得不像有另一个人存在。找过厨房书房，站在客厅，有和煦的风穿堂而过，原来在那里。  
刘昊然在露台上找到吴磊，人躺进椅子里，晒太阳，看书。  
书他上次坐在这里随手翻过，没有收起来，此刻正拿在吴磊手里。

“好看吗？”刘昊然出声，吴磊的发被春末夏初午后的阳光细细晒过，留有温暖蓬松的触感。  
“还不错，挺有意思的。”吴磊手下指了一段，随口读出来：  
“影子被剥离之后还能存活多久呢？”

“因影而异。老人说，有的影子生机勃勃，有的死气沉沉。但不管怎样，一旦被剥离开来，在这镇上是活不长久的。这儿的水土不适合影子生存，冬季漫长难熬，几乎没有哪个影子能见到第二个春天。” *

  
早先，他们在家做过大大小小几顿饭。吃了刘昊然无数火锅底料的朋友良心发现，也回报投喂了他几块品质不错的牛排，正冻在冰箱里。  
时节和天气太好，再早一点太阳落山以后会冷，再晚一点户外紫外线不饶人，不适合坐下来吃吃喝喝看落日。

M9级别的澳洲和牛，算不上他们吃过的肉里特别好的，在家给直男练手厨艺最合适。  
不用腌制，等牛排恢复室温，开火上锅放橄榄油煎。  
吴磊能做的只有在旁以仅有的食材拌快手沙拉，往进淋汁儿，“有肉吃，我们根本就不会吃草，每次还要加个沙拉。”  
刘昊然小心地给肉翻面，生怕溅到自己，手握在夹子的最末端，离灶台一米远，“万，万一呢，良心发现，吃上一口也是进步。”  
呵了一声，沙拉碗端出厨房，搁上露台的小桌子。旁边冰桶里埋着他们做饭前挑好的酒。

刘昊然给吴磊介绍自己的酒柜，最上面一排是威士忌和朗姆，最边上一瓶伏特加，它们和糖浆，橙汁，柠檬汁，苏打水按照喜好随意搭配，能调出各种具有欺骗性的，酸甜容易上头的酒液，加冰空口喝也可以。“这些就等你考完试以后我们再试。”  
第二排是红白葡萄酒，固定出自意大利和德国的两个小酒庄，每年量产非常有限。刘昊然让吴磊挑。  
按道理来说，他们今天煎西冷和肉眼，红酒配红肉最适合。  
“可是……”吴磊转头向外看，下午的蓝天，有云有雀，阳光正打在他们脚边，“喝这个是不是更好？”  
他指向第三排的小甜水儿们，大都只有5%到7%的酒精度数，可口，清爽，解腻，花香果香最盛。  
“会挑。”欣赏地再摸一把脑袋。

自认零厨艺的刘昊然成就感爆棚，牛排在锅里滋滋作响，大理石纹路漂亮，肉香四溢，最简单的调料调味，一点盐一点黑胡椒即可。  
吴磊端着酒进厨房来，也被香气击倒，凑近嗅嗅，让刘昊然就着他的手喝冰好的酒。

西冷和肉眼，煎好以后提前放在砧板上斜切成条，肉嫩多汁，切开以后侧面可见馋人的肉粉色，一人一半，两种都能尝到，边上搁把叉子。

他们在露台坐下，落日余晖，晚风过境。  
一口肉一口酒，不讲任何餐桌礼仪。吴磊连配菜切片的蘑菇也叉着吃了。  
刘昊然拿过酒瓶，白底酒标上有只黑色简笔勾勒的小猪，他怀疑吴磊是看中图案才选这瓶。  
“Bonne chance”他指着瓶身，“吴磊，幸运，万事如意的意思。”

即使5%的酒精度，也不可小觑，他们喝掉一瓶半，微醺，吴磊靠在刘昊然肩头。  
“说不紧张是假的，可是也没有那么担心。我在意的是，以后想起来，发现这么期待长大，结果以前才都是最好的时光。”  
刘昊然说，不会的。

人应当明白，生活不过是从一个坑奋力爬出，跌入另一个深井，从困境A走出，走向困境B，被新事物折磨时，依稀记起从前的好。  
他们明白，可他仍然说，“不会的。”

静默许久，任由夜色渐深。  
“其实我更喜欢那位作家另一本书的另一句话。”吴磊开口。  
“说说看。”刘昊然抿一口酒，果香在口腔中回荡，甜美中和酸度。

“就像全世界的细雨落在全世界的草坪上。” *

春夏之交，全世界的细雨落入全世界的森林，全世界的绿色像无数的吻。  
走过四方，八月东京，九月洛杉矶，一月巴黎，二月纽约，北京上海长沙，有你在的那顿饭，总是最好的。

  
*《世界尽头与冷酷仙境》  
*《挪威的森林》  
两本都来自村上春树


	6. 偷心记

①最后，6/6，达到胡扯和恶趣味的巅峰，别在意地点  
② **我们假设两个人的六条腿都能保住**

“新年快乐，”刘昊然犹豫地顿了一下，“宝贝。”  
“新年快乐，这么腻歪。”吴磊手机放在耳边，拉上包厢门的瞬间，嘴角勾起笑。

欢声笑语连同年夜饭关在门后，他徘徊走廊上，跟自己的小男朋友打电话。讲今天来了多少人吃饭，一大桌饭菜马马虎虎不如在家里吃，哪家亲戚的孩子上次见还在襁褓里，现在满地乱跑，他发了几个红包给小辈，好想自己的狗……  
总是有说不完的话。

吴磊一口气讲了一大串，该换刘昊然“汇报”了。其实他也大概能猜得出来，刘昊然今年不能回家过年，剧组也许会拍个大半天，早收工一会儿，晚上订桌饭全组聚个餐。吴磊连着几年的除夕，也是这么过的，今年倒是个例外。  
“原计划不变的话，过两天就要转场去西北了，下次放出来不知道是什么时候……”刘昊然在走路，听筒传来一点风声。  
“嗯，新疆好远的。”

“所以，在那之前我来看看你。”  
与此同时，吴磊听到连续不断的机场广播通过电波一齐传来，瞪大双眼，走廊上没有其他人，他转头左看右看，才喊出声，“你又来这套？还没安检是不是，回去，不要来，回去吃年夜饭，好好睡一觉，我们年后再见。”他说到最后甚至带些央求的意味。

“你不想见我吗？”刘昊然拿过登机牌，朝安检的方向走去，“你不想我吗？”  
“两年了，我们还没一起过过除夕。”

来回踱走的脚步声被厚厚的地毯全吸收去。  
吴磊的心情难以言表，最终妥协。  
“下飞机告诉我，一会儿见。”  
“我不是不想你。”

收起手机，回到饭桌上，阿姨们闹吴磊，是不是有女朋友了呀，出去聊这么久，漂亮不漂亮，看看照片。连忙解释是以前认识的本地朋友打来电话，知道他回来过年，喊他吃完饭出去玩。  
眼见没有八卦可以继续发掘，大人们又唏嘘感叹起，哎呀孩子们都大了，有自己的朋友圈子，共同语言越来越少，一个个尽往外跑，看个春晚凑不齐人……

吴磊低头往嘴里塞菜，聊到他他回过神来跟着笑。食不知味，心浮在半空中，无法落下，跟着刘昊然一起飞上云层。

他想象只有稀疏几人的昏暗机舱其中坐着刘昊然，裹紧大衣盖着毯子补觉。抬头再看自己身处的这一片热闹，长辈们聊天碰杯，弟弟妹妹手拿玩具追逐打闹，服务生推开包厢门端上主菜。  
吴磊在举国欢庆的节日里，恋人不久后将飞到他身边的间隙，生出一点忧愁。  
他很难说，到底是因为哪一点，或许都有。  
小孩儿心想，他们将来一天，也有个家，多好。

一顿饭从天亮吃到天黑，仍在继续，筷子放下，酒杯举起，不醉不归。  
“刚落地”，消息进来。  
吴磊瞟了一眼，面不改色，按照先前说好的，抬出他毫不知情的朋友的名字，一句连一句的“吃饱了吃好了”，挨个坐过去跟长辈说了吉祥话，他是最听话懂事的孩子，又乖嘴又甜，谁舍得拒绝，挥挥手放他去，叮咛嘱咐要注意安全。

从酒店跑出，吴磊握着手机挡车，手心里全是汗，心怦怦跳。  
他猜想这条路上每一辆逆向而行的车子载着迟到的人归家，与他同行的夜奔者，都是去见非常非常重要的人。

夜里畅通无阻，吴磊提前到了，他们约在市中心见面。  
“师傅我能再坐一会儿么，咱们靠边停，表照打。”吴磊下车三秒又一屁股坐回车里，外边冷，除了路灯，很少行人。刘昊然不知还有多久才能到，他不想傻乎乎杵路边等。

司机不认识他，随意搭话：“大年夜急匆匆跑出来，见重要的人吧？”  
“很重要，他现在，应该在机场高速上吧。”看一眼时间。  
吴磊望向窗外，除夕夜里的城市，灯火通明，人烟稀少。

司机降下车窗抽烟，给他也塞了一根，吴磊捏在手里把玩。  
他突然问，“师傅你有孩子了吗？”得到对方肯定的回答后又问，“那如果将来你的小孩谈恋爱了，对方是你不同意的人，怎么办？”

中年男人看着副驾上的年轻男孩，他问问题时低头盯着自己手，递过去的烟在手里无意识的转来转去。这个问题他像是在问他，也像在自语。  
一个简单的猜想后回答，“能怎么办，每个人都有自己的人生，自己的选择。”  
“真难。”吴磊笑着叹息。

二十分钟后刘昊然到了，两人一齐从车上下来。苍茫的夜色里，吴磊一眼望到熟悉的身影，奔过去抱住，扑了刘昊然一个趔趄。  
“看，还不让我来。”刘昊然拍拍吴磊的背，回抱他，紧紧地。

“刘昊然我以前觉得你是疯，是拧巴一条道往黑走，现在怀疑你是傻，傻得要命。”脸埋在衣服里，连带说出的话都是闷闷的。  
刘昊然无奈，“什么话都让你说了，我是又疯又傻？”  
“对，就是！”吴磊扬起脸，理不直气也壮。  
“行行行，那你能带着我这又疯又傻的外地人四处走走吗？”

他们并肩走在江边，沿着临江大道一直走下去。借着稍长的袖子做掩护牵手，五分钟八分钟偶有路人路过，再悄悄松开。最后索性，刘昊然把吴磊的手塞进自己的大衣口袋，“没关系。”

“你看，也没有什么店在开，我们也没什么放心的地方可以去，你来只能跟我在大年夜里压马路。”  
走累了坐下来，江边风大，吹乱头发，五光十色倒映在他们的眼里。  
“不好吗，一年三百六十五天，哪天可以像今晚一样在街上乱走，只有咱们两个。”  
刘昊然撑着下巴转头看吴磊。  
“这下真的像两个流浪汉了……”十八岁的那个又叹气。

摸到口袋，吴磊猛然想起自己还带了东西出来，掏出三个巴掌大50毫升的玻璃瓶瑞典伏特加——“蜜桃味，柠檬，橙子，选一个。”  
刘昊然选了柠檬，吴磊挑了桃子，拧开瓶盖，先咽下一口暖身。  
“干杯，新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”  
瓶身相碰，声音清脆。

除了有点冷，酒不错，景也不错，身边的人最不错。吴磊开玩笑，这就是对酒当歌，人生几何吧。  
刘昊然听见“歌”字猛摇头，连说不唱不唱，大过年的别人唱歌要钱他唱歌要命，不合适。  
嘻嘻哈哈靠在一起，吴磊甚至学起他在网上看到的春晚语录，“别看咱们现在在外边，电视上肯定有以下几句，听好了啊……”  
吴磊一本正经模仿的样子实在太过可爱，刘昊然忍不住吻他，中断了这场模仿秀。

嘴唇一碰触上来，便忍不住回应，吴磊还要问，“你怎么这么喜欢亲我，得有多喜欢我，大过年的一五一十交代了吧。”  
“这个我是不好说的，我说了也不算，得你自己感受。”对答如流。

虽然有水果味道中和，40%的酒精度数也不低，似乎有点上头，吴磊捂着眼睛枕在长椅的椅背上。  
他好像思考再三，才慢慢说出，“真的，我有想过爱上别人，我猜这世上一定有比你更好的人。”  
“可没办法，只能是你，偏偏中意你。”  
“有你，别的可能性都不存在。”  
“这是宿命？”

吴磊放下手，刘昊然学着他的样子也瘫靠在椅背上，四目相对。  
“随便是什么，无所谓，一万年太久，只争朝夕。”  
吴磊闭眼笑着点头，“对，所以你都争这儿来了。”

十二点到来之时，耳边没有轰轰烈烈的鞭炮炸开，市区明令禁止烟花燃放好几年，没有满天烟火，只有遥远的远方，偷偷升起一簇在天边绽开，昭告农历新年的到来。

他们借着这一束烟火，交换新年第一个吻，仿佛交换礼物，虔诚的，仔细的。

50ml满足不了两个小酒鬼，他们找到了附近唯一一家营业的便利店，欣喜若狂，进去之前先从口袋里掏出口罩戴好帽子，整装待发。  
被这样的举动逗笑，刘昊然问，你看过《末路狂花》吧？  
“当然。”吴磊把口罩往下拉拉。  
“咱们两个现在好像要进去打劫商店了。”  
吴磊大笑，手机抵在刘昊然腰侧，“早安，不，晚安，这是打劫，大家别冲动，不要胡来，都趴在地上，看谁会赢得最佳冷静奖……”  
“先生，你从抽屉把钱拿出来放进纸袋里，这故事对朋友说起会很精彩，否则你会在停尸殓房，由你决定吧。各位女士先生谢谢你们的合作，趴在地上直到我离去，祝今天愉快。”  
刘昊然接过下一段电影台词。

“我们戏真的好多。”吴磊推开便利店门回头对刘昊然说。

眯着眼睛从货架上取下一瓶黑占边，付过钱后，他们再次回到江边的长椅上。  
“刚才出门的时候，很想冲收银员说，‘祝今天愉快’。”  
最后他们还是留下一句新年快乐，推门离去。

没有杯子，没有冰块，拧开瓶盖，一人一口。  
他们仍旧像小孩子一样，会为肌肤的间接接触，瓶口对方留下的一点温度而心动。

“好了不能喝了，你该回家了，年也跨了，酒也喝了，我的心愿都完成了。”刘昊然站起身，拉吴磊。  
“你要去哪儿？”吴磊怕刘昊然消失似的，抓着他问。  
“我当然是回酒店，定了酒店。”  
“不行，”捧起刘昊然的脸贴近，“哪都不能去，你得跟我回家。”

半瓶没喝完的波本往口袋一揣，手心哈口气，吴磊一鼓作气扒上墙头翻进院子。刘昊然吓得在后边接应生怕他摔下来，又不敢大声喊，“你干什么，干什么，小心，小心……没摔吧？”  
墙那边吴磊回应，“没事，该你了，过来。”  
刘昊然重重叹口气，大年初一站在人家院子外头，踩砖翻墙，登堂入室。  
“这算个什么事呀……”  
骑在墙头，手里的包扔给吴磊，“你说我为什么放着洲际酒店不去住半夜两点在你家门外翻墙？”说着跳到地上。  
“因为你叛逆。”  
“那你为什么不走正门进来，这是你家。”  
吴磊回头望望门口，顿了几秒才反应过来，抹了把脸，“因为我也叛逆，可以吗？”

进门摸上二楼，吴磊打开窗户探身，指挥刘昊然爬上来。  
仿佛回到中学时代，那些跟同学逃出学校，坐黑车，上网吧打游戏的日子，惊心动魄里寻一点来之不易的快乐。  
刘昊然抬头看吴磊，见他伸出手在空中指，“这儿踩一下，这儿踩一下，很容易就上来了，手给我。”

最后一脚踩在窗框上，跳进吴磊怀里，怎么说也有一百多斤，踉踉跄跄后退着摔倒在身后的床上。  
天旋地转。  
不敢放肆，他们压抑着笑声，只有身体在抖。  
“人生再疯，疯不过今晚了。”刘昊然从床上坐起来。

房间不开灯，凭借外头的光，吴磊摸上刘昊然的腰，坐进面前人怀里，“我反锁门了。”  
“然后呢？”刘昊然故意反问。  
“然后……”含住张合的嘴唇，舔湿，“二楼只有我一个人住。”  
刘昊然从容回应，迫不及待地带着五六分醉意的吻，稳住呼吸，“吴磊，别搞事，大过年的。”  
“好，不搞事，搞我。”

轻笑声在暗夜里漾开涟漪，坦荡直白的年少情欲在昏暗的房间如烟花炸开。

人压倒在床榻间，使不上力气，小腹隔着衣物相蹭，挺腰抵胯，酒精和欲望共同点燃，含糊不清一吻接一吻，舌尖扫到上颚，吻出难耐的，不满足的轻哼鼻音。  
来不及脱去，吴磊的毛衣领口被拉扯下，一大片肌肤暴露在空气中，吮吸舔舐，留下濡湿水渍。  
掌心里的汗滑得解不开牛仔裤拉链，第三次才成功，刘昊然的舌头自胸口打圈滑下，擦过挺立的乳尖，后脑勺的头发猛的一紧，他抬头看吴磊，手指摸上被汗水侵蚀的诱人腹肌，掠过每一道沟壑，不吝赞美。  
牙齿咬住内裤边缘，缓缓拉下，膨胀的欲望面对刘昊然的注视，早已湿的一塌糊涂，吴磊主动将自己的性器送到刘昊然嘴边，眼神里全是渴求，“帮我弄……”  
只是含住顶端，吴磊周身颤抖，不敢叫，不敢呻吟，咬紧指关节强忍，每一次快感冲上头顶，都要落下泪来。  
“进来……进来……刘昊然……”想要被填满的心跳动，难耐的扭腰，湿淋淋的性器从刘昊然嘴里撤出，拉他上来，含住两根手指仔细舔湿，指缝也不放过。  
床头只有一只手霜，挤满掌心，奶味四溢，吴磊羞得捂住脸，“妈的为什么是这个味道……”  
“很适合你。”  
刘昊然手指带着奶味乳霜艰难进出紧窄后穴扩张，专挑一点刺激，让吴磊好受一些，尽快适应，膝头蹭过刘昊然的腰侧，“好了可以了……”

刘昊然突然意识到这不是他们平日里在自己的地方可以任意妄为，在吴磊耳边喘着气，“床会有声音，还不行。”  
“那怎么办？”吴磊真的要急哭了，刘昊然的东西就抵在他的穴口，他一秒钟都忍不下去。  
掀起身下的鹅绒被和枕头甩到地板上，刘昊然把人带下床。  
伏在柔软蓬松的绒被之上，吴磊感觉身后一点点被填满，他的手指绞紧身下的布料，每一句满足的呻吟捂在刘昊然的掌心里不得发泄。  
新年夜里，此刻，刘昊然的性器正在他的身体里横冲直撞，他们合而为一，光是想到这一点，刘昊然正在卖力操他，吴磊兴奋的瑟缩打颤，夹得愈发紧，后穴贪婪地吞吃坚挺火热的肉棒。  
欲望在背脊，弹手的臀肉，腿弯，会阴四处流窜，哪里被摸到，哪里就泛滥成灾。

刘昊然压住吴磊的后腰不让他乱动，时不时还要上手捂他的嘴怕他嗨了大半夜叫出声。耐心地小幅摆腰，乳霜的奶味，安全套上自带的润滑，捣出淫靡的湿。  
因为极度的紧张和兴奋，高潮并没有因为酒精而受到阻碍，俯下身和吴磊十指交握，下身不停高频抽插操入，咬住身下的肩膀，闷哼一声射了出来。

窗外院子里挂着的大红灯笼投进一道光  
，打在他们光裸的背脊和紧握的手指上，如梦似梦，一切好的不真实。

他们喘息，逐渐平静下来，吴磊将脸埋在身边人的颈间，汗津津的，声音里还有性爱过后的一点黏意，“这才是新年，新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”刘昊然同样沙哑。

刘昊然向吴磊要水喝，酒后本就容易口干舌燥，他们又出了很多汗。

艰难爬起，从柜子里翻出一条大短裤套上，“你是不是晚上都没吃东西，我还让你喝酒。”自责的语气。  
“吃了，上飞机前吃过了。”抚他的背，示意没关系。

留下一句“我去给你弄点吃的上来”，吴磊悄悄拉上门，轻手轻脚下楼，关上厨房门，冰箱下层还冻着一袋汤圆，缩短时间直接给锅里倒上热水大火烧开，汤圆出锅时，为了好看，捂眼扔进去几颗枸杞。  
他端着一碗热气腾腾的汤圆回到房间，刘昊然靠着床头等待，看到他手里的碗连忙接过来。  
“居然还是热乎的。”  
汤里放过冰糖带着甜，吹气咬开糯软的表皮，黑芝麻馅淌出流在勺子里。  
一口一个，又甜又暖。  
“怎么舍得放枸杞的你？”  
“为了喜庆，你看红红白白的，多，好看。”吴磊的表情不一定认同他所说出的话。

重回床上，盖好被子，一觉天亮。  
大年初一是睡不成懒觉的，更何况床上现在不止一个人，楼下厨房有明显的响动时，吴磊苏醒。  
四肢纠缠在一起，刘昊然的睡脸近在眼前，没忍住偷上一个吻，才从被窝里爬出来。  
打开一点窗户，有来自清晨冷冽的风吹进。吴磊回头看凌乱的床单，刘昊然深埋在枕头和柔软的绒被中熟睡，他仿佛眼见那个人的体温仍像毯子，温暖地拥抱他。  
套上卫衣，踏着轻快的步子从楼上下来，吴磊自己都没意识到，他的表情此刻看起来多么愉悦轻松又甜蜜。  
单单节日或者一晚安睡远不能带给他这样的惬意。

他进厨房帮忙，乐呵呵地说新年好，接过勺碗打算放上餐桌，转身要走出厨房却被叫住。  
新年的第一声碎碎平安，来自比他更平静更云淡风轻的声音：  
“怎么只有你一个人下来了，汤圆要趁热吃。”


End file.
